Ein Unglück kommt selten allein
by thecrescentmoon
Summary: ... jetzt kommt es nämlich mit Reno am Bein. Hahaha! [absolutely German] [RenoxCloud]


(CloudxReno)

**_Autor: Der Verfasser möchte sich nicht zu erkennen geben._**

**_Pairing: CloudxReno, angedeutet TsengxRufus_**

**_Warnung: Der Autor haftet keinesfalls für bleibende Hirnschäden. Lesen also  
auf eigene Gefahr. Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen, essen Sie die Packungsbeilage  
und erschlagen Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker. Amen._**

**_knuddelflausch: für meine lieben Tierchen :D Alpha, Beta, Gamma - ihr seid  
die besten! Vielen Dank, dass ihr euch die Zeit nehmt, meinen Schrott  
durchzulesen, zu verbessern und zu kommentieren. Sollte sich keiner trauen,  
diese schriftliche Katastrophe zu lesen, so bleiben mir zumindest drei treue  
Leser!! XD  
Extra-Dank an Jitai aka Beta für die fehlenden Kommata XD und an Blue aka Gamma  
für den Tipp mit der Diskussion. ;)_**

**_Inhalt: Ein Kapitel, in dem reichlich wenig passiert, weil in Prologen  
grundsätzlich wenig passiert._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ein Prolog, der keiner ist**

"Wie ich die Dinge einschätze, hast du es bisher immer noch nicht geschafft,  
deine Mission sachgerecht zu erfüllen, Reno. Neo-Shinra kann solche Inkompetenz  
unmöglich dulden. Wie dir hoffentlich bewusst ist, spielt das Objekt Cloud  
Strife eine wichtige Rolle in meinen Plänen die Weltherrschaft wieder an mich  
zu reißen, um die Erde und deren Bewohner skrupellos auszubeuten...  
blablabla..."

Mit der exzellenten, aus jahrelanger Übung resultierenden Fahigkeit schaltete  
Reno gekonnt auf Durchzug und schaute Rufus so interessiert an, wie man in  
dieser Position aussehen konnte. Es war schon eine Kunst für sich lässig mit  
gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Tisch im Stuhl zurückgelehnt zu kippeln, aber dabei  
auch noch eine ätzend langweilige Standpauke eines miesgelaunten Vorgesetzten  
serviert zu bekommen und gleichzeitig ein cooles Grinsen aufzusetzen, konnte nur  
ein waschechter TURK.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Tseng - adrett wie immer - dabei , wie er  
den Raum betrat, eine Tasse Kaffee vor seinen Boss auf dem Schreibtisch  
absetzte, und sich neben ihn stellte.  
Reno wunderte sich, wo eigentlich seine Portion Koffein abgeblieben war, denn  
die konnte er momentan ziemlich gut gebrauchen.

Glücklicherweise brach Rufus seine Gardinenpredigt jäh ab, um Tseng einen  
vernichtenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Ich diskutiere gerade mit meinem Untergebenen über dessen Unfähigkeit und  
möchte dabei nicht gestört werden," zischte er.

Reno schaute empört, verkniff sich aber eine abstreitende Bemerkung aus Angst  
vor Rufus' grottenschlechter Laune, die sich zurzeit Shiva sei Dank auf jemand  
anderen konzentrierte.  
Und dieser Jemand fühlte sich offenbar derzeitig gar nicht wohl in seiner  
Haut.

"Sir, ich-"

"Außerdem sollte der Kaffee vor einer Viertelstunde kommen. Warum hat das so  
lange gedauert? Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du mit wichtigeren Dingen  
zu tun hattest. Oder gibt es da auch noch eine wichtigere Person als mich? Mal  
abgesehen davon, habe ich auch einen Namen. Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen,  
dass du mich auch so nennen sollst?"

Je mehr er von sich gab, desto lauter wurde Rufus und umso blasser wurde Tseng,  
der unruhig seinen Blick durch den ganzen Raum schweifen ließ, aber nur nicht  
zu der Quelle seines Problems.

"Ich- erm- werde aus meinem Fehlverhalten Konsequenzen ziehen, Sir," stammelte  
er.

"Ich heiße Rufus!"

"Natürlich, Sir."

"Rufus! Du sollst mich Rufus nennen!!", empörte sich ihr Boss lauthals und sah  
so aus, als würde er gleich wie ein wildgewordenes Kaninchen über Tseng  
herfallen. Der wiederum presste verbissen die Lippen zusammen um die Sache nicht  
noch schlimmer zu machen.

Mittlerweile kam Reno zu dem Schluss, dass sein Anführer vollständig  
hörgeschädigt oder lebensmüde sein musste, um Rufus' wiederholte Aufforderung  
zu überhören, ihn beim Vornamen zu rufen. Ganz sicher war allerdings, dass ihr  
Boss wieder seine Tage haben musste, dachte Reno mit erhobener Augenbraue und  
prustete los.  
Im letzten Moment versuchte er in einem Anfall von Geistesgegenwärtigkeit das  
Lachen in ein dezentes Husten zu verwandeln, was sich ungefähr so anhörte, als  
hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt, und was ihm auch wirklich nicht viel brachte.

"Und mit dir war ich auch noch nicht fertig!", bellte Rufus wie erwartet los,  
woraufhin er sich allerdings zu Tseng umdrehte, "und du holst mir jetzt eine  
Tasse Tee, wenn möglich noch heute."

Tseng, der eine willkommene Möglichkeit sah, der grauenvollen Situation endlich  
zu entkommen, floh schleunigst mit einer gemurmelten Floskel aus dem Raum, die  
sich verdächtig nach "Jawohl, Sir" anhörte.

"RUFUS, verdammt!" Im nächsten Moment packte Rufus zornentbrannt die Tasse und  
zerschmetterte sie theatralisch an der Tür.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch und fixierte dann Reno auf seinem Platz wie ein  
Raubtier seine Beute.

Reno hasste es, die Beute zu spielen und starrte interessiert auf die schwarze  
Pfütze, die sich vor der Tür bildete. Gab bestimmt einen schrecklichen Fleck  
auf dem teuren Teppich. Konnte man Kaffeeschwärze eigentlich mit herkömmlichen  
Reinigern loswerden?

"In Anbetracht deiner jahrelangen Treue Shinra gegenüber gebe ich dir eine  
letzte Chance. Solltest du auch diesmal versagen, sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich  
deines Dienstes zu suspendieren."

"Du kannst mich nicht feuern," entgegnete Reno ruhig, "ich bin nicht einmal  
angestellt."

Sein Gegenüber blickte siegessicher durch die blonden Strähnen hindurch. "Aber  
ich kann dir die Uniform und den EMR wegnehmen. Du wärst dann kein TURK mehr."

Reno hätte bei diesen Worten beinah einen filmreifen Sturz rittlings hingelegt  
und hielt sich mit schockgeweiteten Augen am Tischrand fest. Die Worte "Kein  
TURK!" blinkten in seinem Hirn wie ein defektes Neonschild. Aber das war  
unmöglich! Er brauchte die TURKS genauso wie sie ihn brauchten. Was sollte denn  
aus deren Image werden? Und aus seinem erst - ohne Uniform und seiner  
obligatorischen Waffe. In seinem Kleiderschrank gab es ja nicht einmal etwas  
anderes als blauschwarze Anzüge. Alles andere war einfach nur - uncool.  
Shinra mochte vielleicht fähigere Leute haben, gehorsamere oder vielleicht  
sogar welche, die ein wenig besser aussahen als er.  
Aber niemand würde jemals an Renos Coolness herankommen, das stand schon mal  
fest. Wie konnten sie da auf ihn verzichten?

"Das kannst du nicht tun," keuchte er.

"Oh doch. Kann ich wohl," freute sich Rufus.

Vor solch skrupelloser Grausamkeit musste sich Reno zwangsläufig geschlagen  
geben.

"Na gut. Was soll ich tun?"

"Du wirst ab sofort nicht länger Neo-Shinra dienen. Von nun an wirst du dich  
ausschließlich in der Nähe Cloud Strifes aufhalten und ihm jeden Wunsch von  
den hübschen, blauen Rehkitzaugen ablesen. Du wirst alles tun, was er von dir  
verlangt und ihm niemals von der Seite weichen, bis er zufrieden ist und sich  
bereit erklärt mit uns zu kooperieren. Das bedeutet aber auch für dich, dass  
du aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung mit Rude zu Cloud ziehen musst. Das ist dein  
Befehl für die nächste Zeit, und die kann ziemlich lang werden, wenn du dich  
nicht anstrengst."

Für ein paar Sekunden starrte Reno seinen Vorgesetzten so an, als hätte der  
ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass die Erde aus einer Pizzascheibe mit  
Pepperonibelag bestand und dass sie alle in Wirklichkeit Charaktere aus einem  
legendären Konsolenspiel waren. Er befürchtete, Rufus würde irgendwann irre  
lachend aufspringen, "HAHA! Hereingefallen! Du Depp!" schreien und dann auf dem  
Tisch Can Can tanzen.

Da ihm aber durchaus bewusst war, dass dies niemals passieren würde, bedeutete  
es, dass Rufus seinen Auftrag vollkommen ernst meinen musste.

Reno holte tief Luft.  
"NEIN! Auf gar keinen Fall! Bei dir hackt's wohl?! Du willst mich zwingen diesen  
Psychopathen 24 Stunden täglich und 7 Tage in der Woche zu ertragen?! Nur  
über meine Leiche!!"

"Das lässt sich eventuell einrichten."  
Rufus zeigte sich nicht im Geringsten von Renos Wutanfall beeindruckt.  
"Außerdem zwingt dich niemand dazu, das zu machen."

Der verständnisvolle Ton brachte Reno völlig aus der Bahn.

"Ach nein?", fragte er skeptisch.

"Nein," lächelte Rufus, "Nun... du weißt ja, wo der Ausgang ist. Und bitte  
nicht vergessen, Waffe und Anzug dazulassen. Wir werden schon einen Ersatz für  
dich auftreiben, keine Sorge. Ich denke, das ein oder andere 'Etablissement'  
wird schon Interesse an dir zeigen."

Sadistisches Aas. Verdammt.  
Viel Wahlmöglichkeiten blieben ihm nicht.

Und dabei konnte Reno sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, weshalb und  
wieso und warum? Er hatte es bisher mit wirklich allen erdenklichen Mitteln  
versucht um das psychische Atomgelände zu Shinra locken. Mit Geld, Ruhm,  
Frauen, Blumen, Briefmarkensammlungen, einem Ehrentitel bei Neo-Shinra,  
Pralinen, ja sogar mit kleinen, süßen Kläffern aus der Tierhandlung hatte er  
es ausprobiert. Den Satz "Bin nicht interessiert." hatte Reno in diesen letzten  
Wochen so oft gehört, dass es überaus unwahrscheinlich erschien, dass dieser  
Kerl plötzlich die Seiten wechselte, weil man ihm Reno noch mehr auf den Hals  
hetzte als ohnehin schon.

Er seufzte und versuchte ein letztes Mal an Rufus' nichtvorhandenes Herz für  
kleine, wehrlose Reno-Tierchen zu appellieren.

"Na meinetwegen. Ich tu's. Warum auch nicht? Hab ja auch nichts besseres zu tun,  
als Strife hinterherzudackeln und ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. UND er ist mein  
Erzrivale, wir hassen uns. Aber was soll's?"

Dramaqueen half immer.

Diesmal offensichtlich nicht.

"Du überschätzt dich maßlos, Reno."  
Rufus schaute kalt auf ihn hinab. "Für ihn bist du höchstens ein nerviger,  
mickriger Straßenköter am Bein, aber mehr auch nicht. So etwas wie Hass hat er  
kaum für dich übrig."

Diese Aussage war, gelinde gesagt, absolut niederschmetternd und Reno hielt  
ausnahmsweise mal die Klappe.

"War das zuviel für dein degeneriertes Hirn?"

"Ach, wenn der Kerl sich nicht für mich interessiert, was soll ich dann bei  
ihm? Ihn so lange nerven, bis er mich hier wieder abliefert? Fein säuberlich  
klein geschnitten vielleicht?"

"Du wirst es wohl nicht glauben, aber der Betroffene selbst wünscht deine  
Anwesenheit."

Verdutzt hob Reno beide Augenbrauen. Das war nun wirklich äußerst  
unglaubwürdig.  
"Hä, wie jetzt? Wieso sollte er?"

"Nach dem Grund wirst du ihn persönlich fragen müssen," grinste Rufus.

Seine verwirrten Gedanken irrten panisch im Kopf herum und suchten verzweifelt  
nach dem Notausgang. Innerlich kamen ihm etliche Gründe in den Sinn, die  
allesamt nicht sonderlich plausibel erschienen, weswegen er seine Überlegungen  
auf später verschob. Irgendwie bekam er das ungute Gefühl, dass Rufus mehr  
wusste, als er zugeben wollte.

"Und was ist, wenn ich ihn nicht überreden kann?"

"Das würde ich dir nicht raten, mein Lieber," meinte der andere bedrohlich. "Du  
bleibst da, bis er bereit ist, zu uns zu kommen." Damit war für Rufus die  
Diskussion ein für allemal geklärt.

Reno stöhnte gequält auf. Ein Jahrtausend voller Marter stand ihm bevor.  
Hurrah!

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Tseng kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in den  
Raum. Entweder irrte Reno sich, oder aus Rufus' Richtung wehte wirklich ein  
eiskalter Luftzug herüber.

"Ihre Tasse Tee." Das 'Sir' verkniff Tseng sich diesmal - vermutlich aus Furcht  
vor einem erneuten Wutanfall.

Reno beobachtete mit nicht geringer Schadenfreude, wie sein Boss den anderen  
TURK mit Blicken erdolchte und lauernd das zitternde Porzellan begutachtete.  
Schließlich entschloss er sich dazu, den Tee anzunehmen und setzte den  
Tassenrand an die Lippen.

Ein paar Sekunden später machte die Tasse samt Inhalt krachend Bekanntschaft  
mit der Tür und leistete dem Kaffee am Boden Gesellschaft.

"DAS IST PFEFFERMINZTEE! ICH HASSE PFEFFERMINZTEE! WILLST DU MICH VERGIFTEN?!"

Mittlerweile wurde Tseng abwechselnd weiß und grün im Gesicht und das sah nun  
wirklich urkomisch aus, fand Reno.

"I-ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung. Es ist mir entfallen. Sir, ich-"

Das hätte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen, denn daraufhin musste er sich auch  
noch vor fliegenden Untertassen ducken und entschied sich für den  
schnellstmöglichsten Fluchtweg durch die Tür.

"Ich entschuldige mich, Sir!"

"DU SOLLST MICH NICHT SO NENNEN, VERFLUCHTER MISTKERL!!!", wurde ihm noch  
hinterhergebrüllt.

"Beziehungsprobleme?", grinste Reno und kassierte prompt einen erbosten Blick  
von seinem Boss.

"Du weißt eindeutig zu viel, junger Mann...", schnaufte Rufus und beugte sich  
dann gefährlich vor, "und sieh endlich zu, dass du deinen hübschen, knackigen  
Hintern zum Zielobjekt bewegst und dich so richtig durchficken lässt."

Reno schaute verstört auf.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte, scher dich hier raus, bevor ich so richtig durchticke."

"Achso... bin wohl übermüdet." Reno blinzelte verwirrt.

Wie aufs Stichwort kam sein Partner herein.

"Reno, wir wollen gehen. 's ist Zeit," forderte Rude ihn auf.

"Eh, ja, und wohin?" Er runzelte fragend die Stirn.

"Weiß ich's?"

Überall nur Irre, warum versammeln sich um mich nur verrückte Menschen,  
wunderte sich Reno kopfschüttelnd, als er seinem Partner hinaus in ein  
ungewisses Schicksal folgte...

_/// Pseudoprolog - Ende ///  
_

**_AFTERWORDS_**

**_Hurray! Endlich hat der Wahnsinn ein Ende - fürs Erste zumindest. Es folgen  
noch unzählige Kapitel des schriftlichen Nonsens. Oh Joy!  
Ich habe versucht, die Länge des Prologs in Grenzen zu halten, aber mein  
Gamma-Tierchen äußerte Missfallen an Renos unterwürfiger Art. Und was dabei  
herausgekommen ist, seht ihr ja... Haha!  
Nebenbei, ich habe wirklich nichts gegen Rufus. Zu seiner Verteidigung möchte  
ich anmerken, dass ich Pfefferminztee ebenfalls ekelhaft finde.  
Kenner der deutschen Schulliteratur haben vielleicht das Zitat am Ende des  
Kapitels bemerkt, in dem Rude Woyzeck imitiert. Das deutet vielleicht ein wenig  
auf den Verlauf der Geschichte hin - oder auch nicht. Plane so etwas nie  
wirklich vorher. Lalala._**

**_-Licht ausmach-_**

**_Tschö!_**


End file.
